


小太子妃

by Aadan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Summary: 两人相差十岁。大概属于婚后恋爱日常。
Relationships: 贺呈/陈寸, 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

陈寸进宫的时候是一个下雪的日子。他坐在马车里，伸出他肉乎乎的小手去接窗外的飞雪。他的阿爹将他抱过来，仔细地给他戴好暖手的筒套，嘱咐他坐好。  
入了宫门，按照宫规他们要下马车的，但是陛下体恤，赐了轿子。陈寸第一次入宫，看什么都觉得稀奇，只是他不知道的是，他这一次进宫来了以后啊，这风景就是他要看一辈子的。  
他还记得，他的阿爹牵着他的手，一步步带着他走过长长的阶梯，到一个高高大大的宫殿里。坐在高座上的人仔仔细细地瞧着他，而后露出笑来。一位漂亮的姨娘，阿爹说她是王后娘娘，牵过他的手，在他的脖子上挂了一串精致的翠珠子，上面还缀着一尾漂亮的小鱼。  
“吾儿年幼，尚不晓事，还望陛下，娘娘，太子殿下多多包涵。”阿爹走了。陈寸着急地问，“阿爹什么时候来接我回去呀？”  
王后娘娘笑着道，“从此以后，阿寸就住在宫里啦。”  
陈寸以为阿爹不要他了，一下子就哭了，眼泪哗哗地掉下来，王后娘娘也不知所措。一直站在旁边的大哥哥抱过他，捏着他的鼻子，让他别哭，阿爹不是不要他，只是阿爹让他住在这里，以后还可以见到的。  
陈寸眨巴眨巴自己的眼睛问：“真的吗？阿爹不是不要我了？”  
“嗯，真的。”大哥哥擦掉他流了满脸的泪水和鼻涕。  
“太子。”那位漂亮姨娘笑着道，“把他带回你自个儿的宫里去吧，以后他就是你的太子妃了。”  
“太子妃是什么？”陈寸抓着大哥哥的手，瞪着大眼睛小声地问道。他觉得这个哥哥很可靠。  
“我以后再告诉你。”大哥哥道。  
“那好吧。”陈寸也不是硬要他回答。  
太子就这样抱着他，走出了殿门，顺着长长的廊道，慢慢地走。雪还在落。太子妃瞪着大大的眼睛瞧着这个未知的地方。  
此时的太子妃，年，七岁。  
太子，年，十七岁。


	2. Chapter 2

虽说现在就说陈寸是太子妃，但是贺呈和陈寸的婚礼要等到年末才能举行呢。这时将陈寸召进宫来，也是为了让他提前熟悉这个王宫，好在正式册封之后能够安心待在宫里。而之所以那么着急地要给贺呈找一个太子妃并且还完全不在乎年纪，不过源于王室的秘密。  
贺呈刚抱着人回东宫，命人拿了香甜的果子糕点来，还让小厨房煮了小汤，这天下着雪，小孩子又容易着凉，喝碗热汤他才放心。后面他的幼弟就跟着踏进门来了。  
“长兄！我听说了！”一进门就闹腾，果真还是还没长大的孩子，“王父和王母亲给你找了太子妃了是吧！不是说今日就入宫来了么？！怎么我也没瞧……”贺天嚷嚷着，一抬眼就看见了正在自己兄长怀中坐着的幼童。“就是他呀！”  
“怎么，你认识？”贺呈看向他，又看看怀里的小不点，正吃着软心糕点，嘴边还沾了些糯米粉。  
贺天径直坐下来，“我哪里晓得他是谁？又没见过！”他也捏了一块雪白的团子，也不吃，就是捏在手里玩，“反正王父不会让什么无名小人当太子妃的。”  
“是陈丞相的幼子。”贺呈拿了帕子给小不点擦嘴擦手，也不再给他吃点心了。  
“看着比我小得多了！”贺天在贺呈的注视下一口吃了团子。  
“嗯。”贺呈拒绝了小不点想要再来一块的央求，让宫人把小汤呈上来，“比你小上几岁。”他只盛了一小碗，刚刚小家伙才吃了糯米制的糕点，喝太多汤水等一会儿得闹肚子。贺呈吹了吹热汤，才喂到小不点的嘴里。  
陈寸安安稳稳地坐着，小心地喝着汤。喝着喝着就开始打呵欠了。他顿了一下，问道，“等我睡醒了，阿爹就会来接阿寸了吗？”  
“接什么接？没人会来接你的！你都已经是我长兄的人了，还想着去哪儿？！”贺天凶道。  
“小天。”贺呈刚要喝止他，果不其然怀里的小家伙就开始扭着闹腾，又开始哭了。  
“哭什么哭！”贺天又道，“跟着我长兄不好吗？！这么大个人了！还哭！”  
贺呈抱着小孩儿站起身，也不管身后还叫着的贺天了，哄着哭闹的陈寸进屋去了。


	3. Chapter 3

“陈……你阿爹会来的。”贺呈抱着他，揉着他哭红了的小脸蛋，“阿爹不舍得不要阿寸的，嗯？”  
陈寸哭得一抽一抽的，他还太小，不明白到底是怎么一回事儿。他是家里最幼小的孩子，其上有两位哥哥一位姐姐，都大了他七八岁，从小都是被哄着的，突地来到一个陌生的环境，没有一个认识的人，还被责骂了，自然是哪哪儿都不舒坦。他现在听得贺呈哄他的话，才嘟着小嘴巴道，“那阿爹什么时候来接我回家啊？你可莫要骗我……”  
贺呈就知道小孩子忘性大，便问道，“你阿爹相信我，才把你交给我来照顾的，那你相不相信我？”  
陈寸乖乖地点头，“阿爹相信你，那我便相信。”  
“好。”贺呈将他放到床上，“你乖乖的，你阿爹现在就是让你跟我一起住，你可愿意？”  
陈寸又是点头。  
“虽然是这样，但是你不会再也见不到你阿爹的。”贺呈擦去他眼角挂着的泪滴，接着道，“如果你想你阿爹了，那你就告诉我，我就带你去见他。”他瞧着小孩儿终于是有点笑容来，还是说出了接下来的话，“但是现在不行。你可不要难过，也别再哭了，明天你阿爹和哥哥就进宫来了，我便在那时带你去见他们。”  
贺呈也坐下来，“你现在已经是大孩子了，不能总是想着阿爹了，你要听话，好不好？”  
陈寸似懂非懂地点头。  
“好了，现在觉得困乏么？”贺呈摸摸他的头，“休息一会儿好不好？”  
“嗯。”陈寸乖乖地躺下来，软软道，“那你也不要走，也来休息……”他努力地睁着眼睛，小肉手拉着贺呈的手指，央着。  
“好。”贺呈于是便也掀开被子躺下。

“你刚刚不应该那样子说他。”哄了小孩儿睡着，贺呈才出了房门，直截了当地对着守在门口的贺天说道，“你不知道，他还小，比你小得多了。”他说这话的时候自己都实在忍不住笑了一下。  
“哼！”贺天撇头，不爽道，“那他也比你小更多！”  
“小天。”贺呈将手搭到他的肩膀，“你不应该烦恼这些。你的功课完成了么？王父明天可是要亲自检验的……”  
“我早就完成了！哪里还用得着问？……”


	4. Chapter 4

下了早朝，贺呈便拦住了正要回府的丞相，阿寸的父亲，陈显原。他依礼向贺呈打了一拱，“太子殿下。”  
“丞相有礼。”贺呈道，“昨日阿寸甚是乖巧，望丞相勿忧。”  
“爱子能得殿下照料，不胜荣幸。”  
“不过……”  
“不过什么，请殿下明示。”  
“丞相不必过虑，只是阿寸想念阿爹而已。”贺呈笑道，“还请丞相移步东宫一叙。”  
“不可。”陈显原止道，“小儿自幼便是被家中娇慣，若是此时老臣还前去东宫看望，只怕是这孩子又会想回府中去了。还望殿下多多考虑，莫过于娇纵他。”  
“丞相所言，我并不是没有想过。只是，”贺呈又道，“阿寸毕竟不过七岁，想念父母乃是正常之事，我不过答应带他来见您罢了，又如何称得上是娇纵呢？倘若丞相真觉不适，大可让阿寸的兄长来东宫小住，阿寸还小，急不来的。”  
“是。老臣谢过殿下。”

“太子哥哥！”贺呈回了东宫，陈寸就从里面奔出来了，手上还抓着忘记放下的小豆糕。他朝着贺呈后面瞧了瞧，但是却没人跟着一起来。他失望极了。  
“阿寸，”贺呈揉揉他的脸，把他抱起来，“你阿爹说了，阿寸乖他很开心。”他抱着陈寸往里面走，“你不要不高兴，虽然你阿爹没来，但是他说了，明天开始让你兄长来陪你，好不好？嗯？”  
“好！”陈寸的眼睛又开始亮起来，“呐，给你！”他将手里的小豆糕送到贺呈的面前，“很好吃！”  
这种甜点在贺呈的童年时期倒是吃过，只是长大了却也不怎么吃了。重新让小厨房做，也只是为了哄这个小不点而已。他看着他的眼睛，亮亮的，整个瞳孔里就只有他一个人的倒影。他张开了嘴，毫不嫌弃那被他咬过一口的小豆糕，吃了进去。  
“呀！你个小兔崽子怎么一转眼就跑了？！在哪儿啊！”里头贺天吵吵的声音就传出来了。  
“哎呀，我给他忘了……”怀里的小陈寸嘟囔道。


	5. Chapter 5

贺呈终于是进了里堂，贺天和其他人都不知道他回了东宫，怎么这个小孩儿就知道了呢？  
“我听到你的声音了！”小孩儿道，“然后我就跑出来了！”他嘴角还沾着一些豆粉，认真说话看起来真是有趣极了。  
“听到我的声音？”但是他刚刚也没说话啊，他说了么？  
“嗯！你这样子‘咳咳’了！我就听到了！”小孩儿还学着咳嗽的样子演给他看。  
贺呈垂眸，看来这个孩子，真有异于常人的天赋。  
“太子哥哥！”陈寸喊道，“等一下那个人要打我的，你听他一直喊，他要打我的！”总之要先找个保护他的人才行。不然那个人打他可是很痛很痛的。  
“不会的，”贺呈把他放下来，牵着他的手继续走，“我在这儿呢。”  
“那太子哥哥你得保护我！”陈寸抓着他的手臂，躲到他身后。  
“好。”  
“我就说你跑去哪里了！哼！果真是找我兄长来了！”贺天从里面跑出来，一看到陈寸躲在贺呈的后面，就知道这个小屁孩又找他哥哥说事儿了。小屁孩就是小屁孩，总缠着大人做什么？  
“喂，你能不能自己学着长大，不要老缠着我兄长啊？”贺天瞪着陈寸，气道，“我兄长他也有自己的事情要做的！不是什么时候都要陪着你的！”  
陈寸听后，往贺呈的方向又靠了靠。气得贺天直接想上手抓过来教育。  
“小天。”贺呈忙拉住他，劝道，“我的事情会做好的，现在阿寸的事情也是我的事情了。你不用这样子，对他来说太苛刻了。”  
贺天顿住，瞪着陈寸的眼睛越发地红，他腾地站起来，朝着贺呈吼道，“你以前不是这样说的！你以前不是这样对我说的！”他吼得脸都红了，“你就知道对他好！我这是在帮你！你就知道对别人好！你怎么就不对我好呢？！明明我才是你弟弟！你怎么就不对我好呢！”  
贺呈不知道贺天的内心里还有这样的想法，他想解释，但是贺天已经一溜烟跑了。  
“太子哥哥，”陈寸拉着贺呈的手指，小小声地说，“你得去追他。”他抬起头看他，“他都哭了……”  
贺呈揉揉陈寸的脑袋，叹了一口气。


	6. Chapter 6

贺天一生气就是躲到王母亲宫里的小厨房，贺呈总是很轻易地就能够准确地找到他。  
“我知道是我不对。小天，兄长向你道歉。”贺呈也不进去，他就站在门外面，旁边围着的是被贺天从小厨房里赶出来的师傅和厨娘，个个一脸为难。  
“我才不要跟你讲话！”贺天蹲在桌子底下埋土豆。  
“你们先退下吧。”贺呈示意着，把所有的人都叫出去了。  
等人都走完了，贺呈才又走到门口，在台阶那里坐下。“你是我弟弟，我怎么可能不对你好呢？只是我们的身份与常人不同，要付出的努力也要比别人更多。我只是希望你可以早一点学会独立，早一点成长起来。只有你强大了，才可以保护你自己想保护的东西。”  
“可是为什么陈寸那个家伙就不用？”贺天压着鼻音，嘟囔道，“他不也已经是我们家的人了吗？”  
“他不一样。”贺呈道，“他是我得去保护的人。”他顿了一下，“他本来也不需要这样。所以尽管他已经是我们家的人了，但是他可以不用去学会那些。”他转过头来，“我是你的兄长，现在，你还达不到那个强大的地步，所以我还可以保护你。”贺呈补充道，“对人好不一定都是要表现出来的。我希望你明白，小天，你是那个可以自己强大起来的人，你可以强大到不需要别人的保护。”  
身后，门嘎吱一声地开了，贺天跑出来，扑到贺呈后背上，“我也要向你道歉，兄长。”他抱着贺呈的脖子，闷闷道，“我不应该那么任性的。”  
贺呈反过来搂住他，“你可以任性，最起码，可以在我面前任性。我是你的兄长，你是我的弟弟，这是一辈子的。知道了吗？”  
“嗯。”贺天点点头。

“我听阿寸说了，你在教他念书是么？”两个人趁着王母亲还不在寝宫里，手牵着手往外走。  
贺天的脸微微一热，忙撇过头去，“哼，他还能夸我么？！”  
“真是谢谢，小天，你已经在长大了，会帮兄长了。”贺呈笑起来。  
“那是自然的！”贺天也难免小孩儿一会儿，蹦哒起来。


	7. Chapter 7

东宫迎来了两位客人。  
“草民陈义见过太子殿下，二王子殿下。”面前这着青灰色布衣的男子，面色温和，就是长年在家用功读书的好孩子模样，是陈寸的二哥，十三岁，比贺天大了三岁。  
“臣见过太子殿下，二王子殿下。”一身黑色暗纹的衣，衬得那一头红发显眼。这是陈寸的表哥，也是十三岁，名莫关山。这莫家世家都是习武的好苗子，他也不例外，从小就混在军营里了，现在也已经是一个少将了。  
“阿哥！阿哥！”陈寸衣服都还没穿好呢，就急着从里面跑出来了。  
“瞧你这猴急样，也不怕摔了。”莫关山向来都是心直口快，等话出了口，才想起来旁边还有两位皇子在。  
陈寸奔过来，一下子就扑到了陈义的怀里，“阿哥，我真想你们！”他的语调都提高了几度，特别地欢快。“你们来这里住多久啊？陪我到过年好不好？”陈寸一下子就打开了话匣子，跟小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地闹着。  
陈义也不打断他，就这样笑着听他讲。他想着，自己的这个弟弟居然也没有闹着要回家，看来，太子殿下还是真有办法。  
一旁的贺天倒是对亲人相见没多大的兴趣，他不过对刚刚爽快直言的红毛莫关山起了兴趣。他早就听王父一直夸莫家的独子有多厉害了，现在他就想试试看。他趁着人不注意，悄咪咪地溜到莫关山的背后。  
他那一脚还没踹到莫关山，先被拎住了脚踝，整个人瞬间被莫关山抛起来。他又迅速改用另外一只脚，却也被莫关山挡住。他借势想攀到莫关山的后背，可莫关山一转身，他自己反倒是落到了莫关山的怀里，被莫关山箍住，放到地上。  
“失敬。”莫关山抱拳行礼。“臣一介匹夫，还请殿下见谅。”  
“哼！”贺天还真是难以忘记刚刚被莫关山抱在怀里的样子。  
“是小天失礼于先。”贺呈道，“小天先前就听闻莫小公子武艺拔尖，早想讨教。只是不曾先打招呼，小公子勿介意。”  
“太子殿下客气。”  
一番客气后贺呈便带众人入内。  
“表哥好厉害！”陈寸小小声道，还鼓了两下掌。  
“那是自然！”莫关山也毫不客气，扬起了下巴。在自家弟弟面前怎么用得着收敛自己本来的脾性呢？  
莫关山，总有一天我会赢过你的！哼！来自身后默默握拳的贺天。


	8. Chapter 8

雪后短暂的晴天之后，天气变得越来越冷了。东宫里为了照顾小太子妃便是早早地就开始烧起了地龙，为着这东宫也不算太冷。  
因为陈寸头一天入住的时候就是贺呈陪着睡觉的，陈寸也自然地就觉得贺呈就是跟他一起睡觉的了，而至于贺呈为什么也不解释，主要是因为他以为陈寸是需要人陪着。因此，他还为了方便特地地将陈寸所有的东西都搬到了自己的寝室里。  
陈义和莫关山知道他俩睡一起的时候倒也没有太大的反应，虽然现在陈寸还小着呢，但是圣意都已经传遍了，陈寸已经是算东宫的人了。他们稀奇的是，陈寸居然没有央着他们陪着，当晚到了入寝的时间就乖乖地找贺呈去了。  
他抱着贺呈的脖子打着呵欠，困得迷迷瞪瞪的，还有余力向着他们挥手。  
回了寝宫，贺呈正要把小孩儿放下来，但是陈寸却抱着他不撒手，撒娇着要抱抱。于是贺呈便抱着他坐在床上，打算把他哄睡了再给他解衣。  
“阿哥来了我好开心的。”陈寸嘿嘿地笑了。  
“是吗？”贺呈给他脱了小靴子，“开心就好。”  
“你对我真好~”陈寸蹭了蹭贺呈的脖子，打了个呵欠以后就央着玩躺下了。  
贺呈正好给他解了发束，用手指梳了梳他翘起的头发，便抱着他躺好。他看着小孩儿逐渐闭上眼睛，呼吸缓慢均匀，内心其实十分感慨。  
小孩儿觉得他对他好，但是他觉得始终不够。他对陈寸有所愧疚，他终将要将陈寸困在这红墙院里。现在孩子还小，他什么都不知道，但是他的一生都要与自己捆绑在一起，此刻的他还觉得他好，可以后呢？等他长大了，会不会觉得这全是他的错呢？  
陈寸睡熟了。贺呈又是起身，宫人端来了梳洗的热汤，贺呈怕吵醒陈寸，只在门外接过了汤盆。他小心翼翼地把陈寸身上的外衣给脱下，仔细地给他擦拭手脚。  
落了灯芯，贺呈轻轻抚摸着陈寸的小脸，心里叹道，若他可以，只想给予他能给予的最大幸福。


	9. Chapter 9

太子成婚，王城百姓按户皆可得十两喜银和两石米，各处欢喜。

小太子妃还没睡醒呢就已经被宫人们抱起来折腾梳妆换衣了。喜袍是早就由绣娘们做好了的，黑和红的搭配，金丝绣线，在外袍上栩栩如生地綉着五爪的金龙。  
陈寸迷迷瞪瞪地，黑发被全部束起，拢了个发冠。等换上了喜袍，陈寸也差不多醒了。  
贺呈过来的时候陈寸手上正拿着小糕点吃。算不得惊艳，这孩子如今的模样是他在脑海中想了数次的了，算不上胡说，毕竟连喜袍上的纹样，发冠上的红宝石都是他亲自挑选的。自然，小小的感叹还是有的。他吩咐宫人将炉子上温着的燕窝拿来，自己便走进来了。  
“太子哥哥！”陈寸挣着从椅子上下来，一头扎进贺呈的怀里。“我们今日穿得一样呢！”  
“嗯。”贺呈笑笑，把他抱起来，他抹开他嘴角的乳白奶粉，“等一会儿喝碗热汤暖暖胃，我就带你去见礼好不好？”  
陈寸笑嘻嘻地道了声好。

在王宫的正殿向陛下和王后行完礼以后，就可以受百官贺喜。之后便是东宫喜宴。  
陈家于东宫侧座，分别是陈显原、陈凡和陈义。陈凡是陈寸的大哥，志不在朝，只在王城里做些生意，如今入了宫来却也不见胆怯，无论什么直侃侃而谈。陈义也只是全程笑得温柔，若不是因为他家大哥不愿入朝为官，他的父亲也不会叫他承起大任。陈寸的阿姐已经许了人家，依礼已经是不能入宫来了。其他人也是按照礼制就坐。  
贺天落座后便到处探看，陈义见了，便叫身边的小厮过去告知，莫小将军今日当值，来不了。贺天收到消息，朝他兄长咧嘴一笑，腾地便跑了。  
贺呈无奈地在心中叹了口气，这几个月来，贺天倒是和莫关山混得熟了，从先前一直找人切磋功夫，到现在三天两头往人那儿跑，到底还是男孩子，总该是会好动些。他这一想，又想起陈寸来，他来东宫的这些日子里，虽也调皮吧，但也乖巧听话。只是无奈还小，若是不注意时玩得过了，着了风又要生病，不得不让人担心。  
陈寸只在见过众人之后就先回了寝宫，贺呈嘱咐宫人好好照顾他，若是困了便先睡下，不必等他。他自己则留下来继续主持喜宴。他待人好似生性淡漠，也不轻易与人深交，因此在他的喜宴上倒是没人敢作妖。  
回到寝宫已经是深夜，宫人们报说陈寸还在等他，他便走快两步进屋去。地龙烧得正暖，陈寸趴在桌子上，远看像是一团黑红的团糕一般。贺呈蹲在他旁边时才发觉不对，小孩儿的脸通红，眼睛迷离，看见他来就露出傻乎乎的笑，伸着手要抱抱。  
是酒香味儿。  
贺呈瞥了一眼桌上的东西，喏，这小盘子里的醉梅子只剩下两三颗。这醉梅子香甜，陈寸怕是把他当成平日里的点心了。  
贺呈将人抱起来，安安稳稳地送到床上，心中想着明日该让人熬了醒酒的汤药来。他听着小孩儿低声的嘟囔，又想道，再准备些糖糕吧。


	10. Chapter 10

陳寸從外庭跑進來是因為聽到了賀呈的聲音，一進門果然就看到賀呈和賀天。他穩了身，捋了捋頭髮，才走到賀呈的面前。  
“太子哥哥。”没过几秒便憋不住了，挽起賀呈的手臂來。  
賀天笑瞇瞇地說他快十五了還那麽粘人。  
陳寸回了一句，“你也粘人！你粘我表哥！”說完又慫，鑽到賀呈身後去，得意地看他。  
賀天不置可否，又舒展了眉，問道：“你表哥親自跟你說的？”  
“還用得著說麽？”陳寸握著賀呈的手，笑話他道，“每次表哥一出現，你便立馬跟過去，眼睛都離不開了！”  
賀天哼了一聲。  
“過幾個月我生辰，屆時你定要給我備份大禮！”陳寸道。  
“大禮？給你們送幾個美人過來要不要？”賀天抽出了扇子，輕飄飄搖起來。  
陳寸一愣神，卻也沒有中他的套，抓著賀呈的手臂，嘴上只道：“且不說你這美人是美不美，再不說太子哥哥會否喜歡，我只道，若你真送來了，我定全然送到將軍府裏去，告訴我表哥，那些個美人可個個都是你二殿下親自挑選的。”  
“你也太不經逗了吧。我送什麼都不可能送這個的！”賀天見他略微有些不快，生怕他真就跑去跟莫關山透風，立馬就認錯，“到時候我的禮物定能讓你滿意的嫂嫂。時候不早了，我就先走了！”趁他還沒說話，搖著扇子就趕緊走了。  
陳寸不高興也不是沒有道理，賀呈也二十有五了，這些年裏誰家都想趁著他年紀小送些人過來，若不是賀呈態度強硬直接拒絕了，他這東宮少說都能多個百余人出來。  
不過也還好，等他過完了生辰，自然就能和賀呈正式圓房，看到時候還有誰敢再塞人過來！  
他一打主意就會摸挂在脖子上的玉，賀呈自然是知曉。他剛剛不言語，也是知道陳寸並未真的生氣，賀天也不敢真的送人過來。他拉著陳寸的手，慢慢地走回臥室裏去。  
陳寸現在也已經拔高了身子，不再是當年的小豆丁了。這些年裏他養得也好，偶爾也會帶他練練武，也不至讓他體弱多病。  
“生辰宴你想要怎麼辦就怎麼辦，若是宮裏的人不夠，你大可向王后娘娘要。”賀呈摟著他，慢條斯理地跟他講，“這一次的生辰也是你成人的日子，大可不必像以往那般簡約。”  
“我知道，王后娘娘今早也同我講過了。我本想就跟你兩人過而已呢，”陳寸把頭靠向他，“太子哥哥，可得好好補償我。”他瞇了瞇眼，待他成人了，很多事情做起來就方便多了。


End file.
